The present invention relates to a series of new 1-(triazol-1-yl)-2-phenyl-3-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-alkanol derivatives which have pharmaceutical and veterinary anti-fungal activity, and which can thus be used for the treatment and prophylaxis of fungal infections, especially internal fungal infections, in humans and other animals. The invention also provides processes for preparing these compounds as well as methods and compositions using them.
A series of 1-(triazol-1-yl)-2-phenyl-3-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-alkanol derivatives is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 178 533, and these are said to have anti-fungal activity. The prior compounds differ from those of the present invention in that the compounds of the present invention have certain specific substituents on the thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl group. As a result the compounds of the present invention have significantly better anti-fungal activity than do the prior art compounds.